Why Do We Have A Return Button?
by E.I.W
Summary: a Series of one shots based on all fb and tumblr theories. Is Jane really Owen, did she really hit the button? Would Fred and Stacy reunite? Why is there a return button? And more!
1. Chapter 1

Why Do We Have A Return Button?

By E.I.W

So this was inspired by all the theories people have on facebook and tumblr.

It's one shots and that's it. If you want to expand on what I've written just message me.

I'm doing this for fun, my grammar's not always great I apologize in advance if that's annoys you.

One Shot #1

A/N I'm addressing Deb as Jane because in my mind Deb was better off being Jane.

"So?" Jane said standing there looking at an angry Owen. It had been months since they talked, it was understandable, right? Why had Owen chosen this moment to knock on Jane's door?

"I'm sorry, how many times am I going to have to tell you it was a kiss on the cheek." Jane groaned.

"You've got it all wrong." Owen said smug. Jane looked at him, confused if it wasn't the wedding, then what could it be?

"What do you want then?" Jane asked annoyed. "Interesting you have asked that." Owen responded. "Owen, I may be out of line, but you're not the same man I fell in love with. You're mean and vicious. What happen to him?" Jane questioned concern.

"Deb broke his heart." Owen responded with a smirk. Jane is stunned and couldn't grasp her words. "That's right I'm back and I want my body back." Owen said.

One Shot #1

One Shot # 2

Stacy was about to close up the Pakery, when he walked in.

"Hi, I'll have a pake." he said with a goofy looking smile. Stacy observe him, she felt like she knew him but had never met him in her entire life. She served him one of her chocolate raspberry pakes. (A/N pakes taste amazing)

"Sure, do we know each other?" She questioned. "No, I'm Fred, you?" Fred answered with a smile.

"Stacy, are you sure?" Stacy asked disappointed. "I'm new in town; my cousin's going through something." Fred answered.

"Oh I'm sorry, what's wrong with him?" She asked as she started wiping down the counter. "He's having trouble remembering how to be him, had a heart attack at his wedding and everything's a blur." Fred answered. "Owen French?" Stacy questioned.

"You know him?" Fred questioned. "Yeah, it was my best friend Jane's wedding." Stacy said cringing a little.

"I know this is short notice but do you want to go out sometime?" Fred questioned. "Yea, know what I do." Stacy said with a smile.

"You know I feel like something's been missing from my life, and this pake is making it go away a little." Fred said. "It's funny, that's what inspired the pake." Stacy said with a laugh.

One Shot # 2

One Shot # 3

Fred panic trying to cover that dreaded return key. Real Jane was worst then Deb. Real Jane would out smart him, Deb wasn't that smart. The comparisons weren't scaring him, Jane's confidence was though. "Come on what button was it?" Jane asked. "That can't ever happen again." Fred said trying to close his screen. Jane managed to hit the button before he could do anything.

Dear Luke,

Stop with the letters, seriously how many times do I have to asked that? Also does anyone not see a problem with the return button? Real Jane's soul's looking for a vessel. Also who waits four years to fight to get their life back?

Hating the Return Button,

I'm probably returning.

I hate return button.

Seriously why do we have that button?

Fred.

One Shot # 3


	2. Hell to Pay

Shot 4.

Jane was over Owen begging him to wake up, Grayson panicking making a phone call, Jane looked up in shock there was Fred and Luke. That wasn't possible was it?

"Where am I? " Owen questioned grasping his breath. Jane mouthed "What's going on?"

"Jane." Fred mouthed back.

Jane looked at him puzzled. Jane, how could that be?

"You." Owen said looking at her angry. That's understandable. "Owen your alive." Jane said relieved.

Owen just grab's her neck in an attempt to choke her. Luke and Fred rushed to action to stop Owen. "Owen calm down." Luke advises.

Owen pulls away from a frighten Jane, trying to regain her breath. "Grayson please give us a minute." Jane asked. "I don't think that's a good idea." Grayson interjected. "Go." Jane requested and did as asked.

"Oh my God Fred! It's so nice to see you!" Jane said hugging Fred. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"You disgust me." Owen said angry. "I'm sorry, it was an accident." Jane pleaded.

"Deb your free ride's over." Owen said. "Oh God, your." Jane couldn't even fathom that thought.

"Jane knock it off." Fred said. "No, she hasn't stolen my entire life and doesn't even care." Owen said. "Wait, Owen's dead?" Jane questioned.

"Um uh, if you could do it, anyone could?" Luke answered with a shrug.

"There is hell to pay." Owen said angrily.

Jane just stared at Owen in disbelief.


	3. Life's Not Fair

Shot # 5 Life's Not Fair

It was a busy day at the office. Jane was constantly in and out all day.

Teri sat at her desk, waiting for Jane's next call. It didn't seem like she was having a good day at all.

Stacy walked in with a pake.

"Hey, Teri!" Stacy said happily. "You're up to something, spill." Teri said pulling her face away from the screen. "I'm in love with Owen and I know that is so wrong, and I can't help it." Stacy responded quickly.

"Forget about him and don't tell Jane." Teri said. "I know I can't tell Jane and I'm trying but he's constantly around the pakery and he's charming and Jane wouldn't mind." Stacy said.

"You're lying to yourself, no woman in the right mind would be okay with their best friend dating their ex-fiancé" Teri said.

"But there's something familiar about him, like I've met him in another life." Stacy whined. "Stacy, you know Jane she would so not be okay with that." Teri said as Stacy tried to control tears.

"It's not fair!" Stacy shouted.

Jane entered exhausted.

"What?" Jane questioned.

"Oh, nothing that important." Stacy said and then left.

"That was weird." Jane said.

* * *

"She remembers me somewhat." Owen said to Luke. "Fred there's something wrong there; you and I both know she should have no memory of you." Luke said. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Owen shouted at a tall curvy woman, with blonde hair with hazel eyes.

"If you've done your job right the first time, we both be happy." she said. "Yeah who the hell is she?" Luke asked confused.

"I'm Jane and you're a jackass." she said.

"Wait, I'm confused." Luke said. "That's not surprising, since I assumed your main job as Deb's guardian angel is not for her, but for your own selfish needs. I'm here for Fred." She said.

"That doesn't answer any question." Luke responded.

"Okay, I'm real Jane; Fred was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I hit return and God pretty much went no. Owen didn't want to come back, said he rather be dead then stay here and the big boss is kind of angry at Fred that this has happen twice. Also my punishment was to be a guardian angel, am I little bit full of resentment, hell yes but that doesn't mean I don't do my job right. Now for the last time Fred, you are Owen. Stacy doesn't remember Fred at all." She said.

Owen sunk into his chair.

"Don't you hate when they don't listen." she asked. "Absolutely, hey we should have drinks sometime." Luke said.

"You're not honestly hitting on me, right?" she responded. "Um, uh." Luke was stuttering, trying to get an answer. "Because buddy, I've been watching everything from up there, I mean everything, also I'm here for one reason." she responded.

"Also Fred, pull it together, you have a trail in a hour." she said. "Yes madam." Owen said. "I'll be back later." she said as she left.

"She's hot." Luke said. Owen just glared at him. "Life's not fair get over it." Luke said.


End file.
